Behind the Waterfall
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Inspired by elontirien's fanart 'Zutara: Behind the Waterfall'. Two years after the war, Zuko and Katara are a couple. When Zuko and Katara relax on the beach together, Zuko had a surprise to show Katara behind the waterfall. Fluff and romance ensues.


**This story was inspired by the fanart **_**Zutara: Behind the Waterfall**_ **by elotirien on deviantart . com. If you follow the link on my profile to my deviantart page, the picture is under my favorites. So here's **_**Behind the Waterfall.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Zuko, where are you taking me?" Katara, age seventeen, asked her boyfriend of two years, Fire Lord Zuko, age nineteen. The war had ended two years ago. At first, Katara was with Aang and Zuko was with Mai. But Katara found her feelings toward Aang to be no more that sisterly. And he was a bit…childish for her taste. As for Zuko, Mai was just…boring. She rarely got excited about anything or showed any emotion. So Zuko and Katara had found comfort in each other, thus leading to them becoming a couple, which led to where they were now. Zuko and Katara were on a small, private beach near the palace. The beach was beautiful, with a large pond, surrounded by tall cliffs and a small river that led to a massive waterfall.

Right now, Zuko and Katara had just gotten out of the water. They had been swimming around, getting into the occasional splash fight. But now, Zuko had a hand over Katara's eyes and the other firmly around her waist.

"It's a surprise love," Zuko whispered in her ear, grinning. He looked down at his beloved, admiring the swimsuit she was wearing. It was much different from the one she use to wear before the war ended. This one complimented Katara's seventeen year old body nicely. It was a two piece with a strapless white top, trimmed with light blue on top and decorated with an elegant water tribe design and a light blue bow in the back. The bottom was also white, with a little white skirt and a blue sash tied around her waist and blue beads hanging off of the tie. Katara's wavy hair fell to her waist, her hair loopies framing her face beautifully. Her mother's necklace was at its usual place around her neck.

"But I want to know," Katara whined, sounding like a small child. Zuko chuckled. Katara elbowed him in the ribs. Zuko was just wearing a red and gold robe over his red swim trunks.

"I know you're not laughing at me," Katara said with a mischievous smile, "And near my element no less."

"Of course not love," Zuko said. He could practically feel Katara roll her eyes.

"Don't patronize me," she said.

"We're almost there," Zuko said, leading Katara to the edge of the beach, near the waterfall.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered in her ear before picking her up bridal style in his arms. Katara let out a frightened shriek, her arms wrapping tight around Zuko's neck. Zuko wadded into the water, going behind the waterfall into a small, dark cave. He slowly lowered Katara into the water, wrapping an arm tight around her waist while lighting a small flame in his other hand to add some light to the dark cave.

"Open your eyes," he said. Katara opened her eyes…and gasped. Although the cave and small and dim, it was beautiful and romantic. Leaves and vines grew along the walls and roof of the cave. Beautiful purple flowers blossomed on the vines on the walls.

"It's beautiful," Katara breathed. Zuko pulled Katara close to him, resting his back against a rock.

"Not a beautiful as you," Zuko said, brushing a strand of hair from Katara's face. Katara looked up at him, blushing.

"How did you find this place?" Katara asked, looking around in amazement.

"I was exploring around here when I was about seven and found the beach," Zuko said, "I followed the river and found this waterfall. I decided to look behind it and here this cave was." Katara rested her head against Zuko's chest.

"It's perfect in here," Katara said softly. Zuko put out the flame in his hand to wrap his other arm around Katara.

"As are you," he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on her neck. Katara let out a content sigh as Zuko began to pepper kisses along her neck, her jaw line, and finally, her lips, in a heated, passionate kiss. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer to her. Katara tugged at Zuko's hair, eliciting a moan from him. She grinned into the kiss. Katara knew that Zuko loved it when she pulled his hair. Zuko let out a low growl and plunged his tongue deep into Katara's mouth, ravaging her mouth. When they finally parted for breath, both teens were breathless.

"I love you," Zuko breathed, nuzzling his face against Katara's. Katara smiled, leaning into Zuko's warm embrace.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly. Zuko captured her lips once again in a heated kiss, the waterfall hiding the actions of the two lovers from the outside world.

**There's _Behind the Waterfall_!**** I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
